


Сборник драбблов

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: Драбблы, написанные в разное время по заявкам и на фесты.Описания заявок - в заголовках частей.





	1. Спаситель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из цикла "Оговорки" с ФБ-2015. Что было бы, если бы в каноне все пошло немного не так. Ниджимура Шузо, Химуро Тацуя, неопознанная волосатая грудь; по новелле из Replace V.

Вообще-то у Шузо был широкий кругозор, и о существовании людей с волосами на теле он знал. Но никогда не представлял, что шерстистость и курчавость могут достигать таких масштабов.

Здоровяк что-то болтал поверх его головы, клокоча горловыми «р», а Шузо стоял как дурак и пялился в заросли в вороте рубашки. Притягательно противное зрелище было, из тех, от которых не оторваться. Подумалось еще, что застегивать рубашки, должно быть, непросто — волосы наверняка цепляются за пуговицы, прорастают в петли, а потом расстегнуться можно, только вырвав их с корнями.

Шузо ухмыльнулся, представив ежедневные страдания здоровяка. Наверное, такими пальцами-сардельками проще порвать рубашку, чем нащупать мелкие пуговки и выпутать их из шерсти.

Здоровяк что-то рыкнул, и Шузо вспомнил, что с ним разговаривают. Американцы эти, кажется, так и не осознали, что он не понимает ни слова. Шузо поднял голову и посмотрел в свирепое лицо. Забавный он был, этот американец — поговорил сам с собой, разозлился, и теперь чего-то хотел от Шузо. Утешения, что ли? Шузо представил, как похлопывает этого быка по мускулистому плечу, и чуть не прыснул со смеху.

Здоровяк сузил глаза. Кажется, люди такого типа во всех странах искали утешения в одном и том же — в драке. Шузо чуть согнул колени для устойчивости, готовясь бить сразу в пах, чтобы наверняка. Да и тянуться туда не надо, все буквально под рукой.

И тут их кто-то окликнул. Шузо обернулся и едва не потерял равновесие — парень, который к ним подошел, был необычно, даже как-то преступно красив. Он обратился к здоровяку на английском, выслушал его рычание и посмотрел на Шузо.

А Шузо опять стоял как дурак и пялился. Слишком много впечатлений для одного дня. Перелет, кража, стритбол, шерстистая грудь, теперь еще и этот Будда, сияющий, мать его, как ангел на витраже. Последние английские слова вылетели из головы, и Шузо улыбнулся ему так широко, как только смог.

Парень, не меняясь в лице, взял здоровяка за руку, что-то сказал, и они вдруг рванули с места, за ними побежали и остальные игроки. Они пару раз обернулись на Шузо, и взгляды их ему не понравились. Красавчик что-то кричал на бегу, Шузо прислушался и разобрал наконец английские слова:

— Бежим! Этот японец какой-то чокнутый, нахрен вы на него нарывались!


	2. Ты чьих будешь, девочка?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из цикла "Оговорки" с ФБ-2015. Что было бы, если бы в каноне все пошло немного не так. Кисе Рёта, Хайзаки Шого; по сцене из 172 главы, страница 3.

Кисе поднялся с паркета, все еще не понимая, как такое могло случиться. Как он так позорно продул Хайзаки, хотя был уверен, что сможет его обыграть. Он же лучше, сильнее.

— Как я и думал, рановато ему еще, — донесся голос Аомине.

Кисе всегда учился быстрее всех, ему хватало минут, чтобы стать лучшим. Но не здесь. В этой баскетбольной команде он впервые почувствовал, как необходим опыт. А его опыт заключался только в количестве перепробованных видов спорта. Ну и с девушками у него было получше, чем у остальных, хотя к баскетболу это не имело никакого отношения.

— Шого-кун, ты закончил?

В дверях стояла симпатичная девочка. Кажется, Кисе ее где-то уже видел — скорее всего, в составе какой-нибудь девчачьей стайки из тех, что сопровождали его по территории школы. Девочка посмотрела на Кисе и покраснела. Хайзаки подошел к ней и потянулся потной рукой, поглядывая на Кисе через плечо. Вот ведь позер, даже с девчонкой своей не может поговорить, не убедившись, что на него все смотрят.

— А это разве не девушка Кисе? — заговорили сокомандники. — Она теперь с Хайзаки?

Кисе навострил уши и пригляделся к девочке получше. Она определенно была ему знакома, но записок от нее Кисе вроде бы не получал. Да и имени ее не помнил. Девочка глупо хихикала над пошлыми шутками Хайзаки, потом сказала, что подождет его у выхода, убежала.

— Неудачник ты, Рета-кун, — сказал Хайзаки. — Игру продул, место в команде потерял, девчонку тоже.

— Какую девчонку? — Кисе честно попытался припомнить, когда его последний раз бросали. По всему выходило, что никогда.

— Да вот же, — Хайзаки ткнул большим пальцем через плечо в сторону двери. — Смирись, я лучше тебя, даже она это понимает, вот и ушла ко мне.

— Шого-кун, — терпеливо сказал Кисе, — я понятия не имею, кто эта девочка.

— Да конечно, рассказывай! — заржал Хайзаки. — Признай уже, что ты неудачник.

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько девочек в школе говорят, что встречаются со мной? — спросил Кисе, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Хайзаки. Вид у него был до того ошеломленный, что Кисе захотелось как-то подбодрить его, сказать что-нибудь приятное. — Если хочешь, ты тоже можешь рассказывать, Шого-кун, я не против.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Mozilla. Ниджимура, все. Красить волосы

— Тебе, Хайзаки, совершенно не идут темные волосы. Перчатки, — скомандовал Ниджимура, как хирург в операционной.  
— А может, не надо? — спросил Мидорима.  
— Как это не надо? Ты хочешь выходить на площадку с этим страхолюдищем? Аомине, давай краску.  
Аомине протянул пластиковый флакон с хорошо взболтанным составом. Лиловая смесь пенилась и воняла аммиаком.  
— А он вот такой и будет? — спросил он. — Сиреневый.  
— Сиреневый у нас Мурасакибара. А этот будет пепельным блондином.  
Ниджимура проверил узлы на руках Хайзаки, разгладил скотч, заклеивающий рот, и натянул перчатки.  
— Не брыкайся, красивый будешь. Вот увидишь, девчонки будут за тобой толпами бегать. А если еще раз пропустишь тренировку, покрашу во все цвета радуги. У меня после этих долбоебов как раз краски на один раз осталось.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Тамриэлла Эн. Аокисы, шнуровать то-самое-платье

Увидев это долбаное платье, Аомине подумал, что умрет со стыда. Именно так и выглядела позорная смерть: оборки, кружева, цветочки и обручи в юбке.  
Потом Аомине понял, что ошибался. Он не доживет до смерти от стыда, он умрет гораздо раньше, даже не надев толком платье.  
Он вообще много в чем ошибался. Например, считал, что корсеты придумал какой-нибудь святой, и не менее святые люди продолжают выпускать новые модели, которые так здорово подчеркивают грудь и талию Май-чан.  
Теперь он знал, что корсеты изобрел сам дьявол. Не бывает настолько плохих людей, это против человеческой природы делать такие кошмарные орудия пытки. Наверное, это заговор каких-нибудь инопланетян или очень злых духов, которые хотят истребить человечество с помощью корсетов.  
И Кисе — их шпион. Еще немного, и ему удастся первая часть плана — Аомине умрет от удушья.  
— Кисе, мать твою, не затягивай так сильно, у меня ребра трещат!  
— Это косточки в корсете, а не твои ребра. Не вертись, юбку помнешь.  
Кисе подтянул шнурки, и дышать стало еще труднее. Аомине сдался. Если Кисе так хочется ходить в обнимку с трупом, пусть так и будет.  
Зашуршали оборки. Кисе разглаживал юбку, поправлял кольца и слои подкладки. Аомине чувствовал себя куклой, которую воткнули в середину торта.  
— Тебе ужасно идет, Аоминеччи, — шепнул Кисе на ухо. — Подчеркивает талию. И плечи.  
Он лизнул шею, провел губами вдоль плеча и до лопатки.  
— Только белье у тебя неправильное.  
Кисе задрал только что расправленную юбку и шлепнул Аомине по ягодице. Ну да, он остался в своих боксерах, а в пакет, который дал ему, противно хихикая, Кисе, даже не заглядывал. Он и без того мог сказать, что найдет там какую-нибудь кружевную херню, которая отлично смотрелась бы на девушке, а из Аомине сделала бы идиота.  
Кисе опустился на колени, поднял подол и поставил ногу Аомине себе на бедро.   
— Хотя бы это ты должен надеть.  
Он вытащил из кармана что-то маленькое и подозрительно кружевное и натянул это высоко на ногу. Аомине подхватил подол и наклонился, чтобы разглядеть.  
Это была черная подвязка с синим атласным бантом. Кисе потерся о нее щекой и прихватил кожу на бедре зубами.  
— Идеально.  
Дышать стало совсем сложно. Кисе смотрел снизу вверх горящими глазами, и Аомине представлял, как он потом зубами стянет эту подвязку.  
Это видение преследовало его весь вечер. Пышная юбка то еще позорище, зато она хорошо скрывает кое-что более стыдное.   
— А ты знаешь, — сказал через пару часов Кисе, — что удушение усиливает оргазм?  
— То есть, ты разрешаешь мне тебя придушить?  
Но Кисе просто не дал Аомине снять корсет.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Аурум. Имкаса, хвост.

До сих пор Касамацу казалось, что такие вещи должны существовать раздельно. Ему и в голову не приходило объединить их даже в одной картине, а тем более — друг с другом. Не то чтобы он вообще когда-либо задумывался об этом. Для этого есть другие люди, и будь проклят тот день, когда он решил связаться с одним из них.  
Имаеши нежно, словно котенка, поглаживал черный лисий хвост с белым кончиком. Мех переливался в солнечных лучах, пробивающихся через неплотные жалюзи, ворсинки льнули к пальцам Имаеши.  
— Он что, настоящий? — спросил Касамацу.  
— Хвост? — Имаеши поднес хвост к глазам и внимательно его осмотрел. — Не сказать, что я большой специалист, но, на мой взгляд, это определенно хвост. Думаю, можно считать его настоящим.  
— Я спрашиваю про мех. Он натуральный?  
— Ну что ты, я поддерживаю защитников природы. Чистая синтетика. Полностью гипоаллергенная со всех сторон.  
Имаеши взял хвост за белый кончик и поболтал им перед лицом Касамацу. На другом конце тяжело покачивалась розовая силиконовая пробка.  
— Я не... — Касамацу сглотнул. — Ты бы хоть спрашивал, прежде чем такое покупать!  
— Когда хотят сделать сюрприз, не спрашивают.  
Имаеши сдавил пробку кончиками пальцев и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Ни за что, — отрезал Касамацу.  
— А?  
— Я не буду вставлять в себя эту херню.  
— А кто сказал, что этот хвост для тебя, Юкио-кун? — сказал Имаеши и протянул ему пульт с круглым регулятором скоростей. — Для тебя — вот это.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для monmorensy, ламурмур, неудачные костюмы для Хэллоуина.

— Шу, где ты взял это... этот...

Тацуя проглотил одно за другим два японских ругательства и три американских, одно даже с испанскими корнями, новое в его лексиконе. Ни одно не описывало в должной мере то, что отражалось в зеркале.

Шузо смотрел на него и улыбался, как идиот. Мелкие тоже улыбались, нехорошо так, словно киношные злодеи, завладевшие криптонитом. И переглядывались. И вроде бы еще потирали руки, но Тацуя не разглядел, он был занят допросом Шузо. Который все еще улыбался, как идиот, и не мог сказать ничего осмысленного.

Тацуя оглядел свое отражение в ростовом зеркале в холле. Костюм был классный, отлично пошитый и наверняка дорогой — строгие черные брюки со стрелками, белая рубашка с широкими манжетами на трех пуговицах и черный жилет сидели точно по фигуре. Они наверняка создали бы великолепный образ бармена с Дикого Запада, надень их кто-нибудь другой, а вот Тацуя во всем этом выглядел как самый дорогой хост невероятно пафосного хост-клуба с особым обслуживанием.

Впрочем, в том, что Тацуя чувствовал себя стриптизером перед выходом на сцену, мог быть виноват взгляд Шузо. Ну и немножко — капелька слюны, блестящая в уголке его губ. Хотя вот это Тацуя наверняка придумал.

— Шу, а это и должно быть так?.. — Тацуя неуверенно повел бедрами, узкие штаны затрещали по швам и врезались в пах. Жаркий румянец моментально залил лицо до корней волос, Тацуя впервые увидел, как это бывает. И правда, неловкое зрелище. — ...блядство.

— Ммм, — ответил Шузо откуда-то из комнаты.

Прятался, скотина. Заставил его обрядиться в это непотребство, а теперь прятался и наверняка прикрывался мелкими. Может, еще и фотографировал его задницу.

— Шу, я в этом никуда не выйду. — Тацуя сделал шаг и застыл, боясь пошевелиться. Швы опять затрещали, теперь очень громко, а в паху сделалось намного свободней. — Этот костюм не моего размера!

— Ммм, — отозвался Шузо. — Ымгк, ыммымны ффынг. Ынынг!

Пока Тацуя разворачивался лицом к комнате, аккуратно, стараясь не разорвать штаны, он успел подумать, что на самом деле на нем костюм не салунного бармена, а робота. Или очень стильного циркуля. И Шузо вовсе не ошибся с размером. И вовсе он не доверял выбор костюмов мелким.

Ну кто доверил бы выбор хэллоуинского костюма для своего бойфренда двум аватарам Ктулху? Или персонификациям урагана Катрина. Соседка, восьмидесятитрехлетняя старушка, просившая называть ее Сондрой, считала их антихристами. И Тацуя соглашался с ней не только потому, что так просил навещающий ее социальный работник.

И лишь Шузо и его родители считали этих всадников апокалипсиса двенадцатилетними шалунами. Тацуя называл их Войной и Чумой, и они, что характерно, отзывались.

— Ынынг! — повторил Шузо. Теперь в его голосе слышались нотки паники, и Тацуя, забив на сохранность швов в костюме циркуля, быстро прошагал в комнату.

Открывая дверь, он понял, что на нем все-таки костюм кого-то с Дикого Запада — пуговицы с жилета оторвались, пулями полетели в стену и эффектно отрикошетили в книжные полки, где и затерялись среди пыльных томов Британники. Мелкие говорили, что энциклопедия стоит там на случай зомбиапокалипсиса: часть пойдет на растопку плиты, а уцелевшими томами они будут проламывать черепа мертвякам. Мелкие очень уважали большие и тяжелые книги.

Шузо стоял посреди комнаты такой же прямой и настороженный, как и Тацуя перед зеркалом. И очень белый. Чума сосредоточенно приклеивала кончик бинта к его тапку, Война проверял, достаточно ли плотно завязан рот. По предварительной оценке, на Шузо было около трех слоев бинта везде, кроме глаз и тапок.

— Классная мумия вышла, правда? — похвасталась Чума. — Это будет лучший костюм на вечеринке.

— Отличная, — машинально согласился Тацуя. — Это у тебя что, пистолет с горячим клеем?

— Ага. — Чума подергала бинты на тапке, удовлетворенно кивнула и передала пистолет Войне. — Заканчивай там вверху.

Шузо замычал и попытался сбежать, но, кажется, тапки вместе с бинтами и с его ногами тоже намертво приклеились к полу.

Война нацелился пистолетом прямо ему в лоб.

В тот момент Тацуя понял, как бывало на Диком Западе — когда нет времени на раздумья, потому что между жизнью и смертью всего один миг. Ну, или всего один дюйм между переносицей и перспективой прожить остаток жизни с марлей вместо кожи.

В тот Хэллоуин Тацуя победил Войну и Чуму и заработал всего пару десятков пинков по лодыжкам.

В тот год Тацуя и Шузо пропустили Хэллоуинскую вечеринку и провели весь вечер, отдирая бинты от пола в гостиной, пока не вернулись родители.

А потом, когда Война и Чума, сожрав свою конфетную жатву, легли спать, была лучшая ночь в году. Тацуя и Шузо провели ее в ванной, пытаясь размочить клей на волосах и целуясь до трещин на губах.


	7. Бездомный великий маг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вбоквел к фику "Нормальных в маги не берут" http://archiveofourown.org/works/5361602. Написано на фест-угадайку, загаданное слово - мухомор.

Кисе лежал поперек тропинки и смотрел в небо. Аомине нежно потыкал его носком сапога.

— Дай пройти.

— Прямо под ноги бросаются, — задумчиво сказал Кисе. — Мне кажется, это все-таки заговор.

— Придурок, ты опять с зельями экспериментировал?

— Да. И теперь у меня нет дома. — Кисе посмотрел на Аомине, широко улыбнулся, и взгляд его наконец стал осмысленным. — Поэтому я пришел жить к тебе!

Аомине перешагнул через него и пошел к дому. Если Кисе решил у кого-то пожить, надо смириться и просто переждать нашествие. Когда-нибудь ему надоест, и он пойдет доставать другого великого мага.

Главное — не подпускать его к котлу и следить, из чего он готовит еду. В своем стремлении к геноциду Кисе частенько терял связь с реальностью.

— Я пытался стать одним из них, чтобы выведать их секреты, — сказал Кисе, зайдя в дом. — И не смог превратиться, представляешь!

Аомине сунул нос в горшок — рагу как раз осталось на двоих. А потом надо будет придумать, где достать еды, прежде чем Кисе доберется до очага.

— Так ты поэтому ко мне приперся? Чтобы сил метаморфа набраться?

Кисе прижался к нему со спины — горячий, гибкий, — обхватил обеими руками и сказал на ухо:

— Я соскучился.

Да, в нашествии Кисе определенно были плюсы. Много плюсов, на самом деле, даже если он временами вел себя как помешанный.

— Хрен с тобой, живи, — буркнул Аомине.

Кисе благодарно куснул его за ухо, шлепнул по заду и ушел обживаться. Вскоре из комнат послышался грохот, скрежетание, потом что-то бумкнуло, и весь дом содрогнулся, будто вздохнул.

— Кисе, какого хрена ты там творишь? — крикнул Аомине.

— У тебя кровать слишком узкая!

Вот в чем нельзя отказать засранцу — умеет он устраиваться с комфортом.

— Только балдахин не вздумай делать!

— Ну, блин, — грустно отозвался Кисе.

Он возился еще какое-то время, топотал по разным комнатам, что-то ронял — деловитый, как пьяный муравей. Потом снова подал голос:

— Аоминеччи, а ты давно в ванной убирался?

Аомине задумался.

— Кажется, никогда. А что?

— Там он, — сказал Кисе страшным шепотом. Невесть откуда взявшееся эхо подхватило его слова и потащило по углам дома.

Аомине обернулся — Кисе, серьезный и решительный, кивнул ему и снова скрылся. Вскоре потянуло гарью, в кухню начали просачиваться струйки дыма. Аомине выругался и пошел спасать дом.

В ванной Кисе сосредоточенно поливал узкой струйкой огня угол возле окна.

— Кретин, ты и меня хочешь без дома оставить? — заорал Аомине. — Где ты потом жить будешь, у Мидоримы?

Недолго думая, он полил Кисе локальным дождем и вытолкал на улицу. Кисе вырывался, пытался вернуться и «добить навязчивую сволочь».

— Я их всех со свету сживу, — прошипел Кисе и погрозил траве кулаком. — Аоминеччи, а ты бы прибрался в ванной, а то они там все захватят.

— Я надеюсь, то, что ты там жег, с тобой не разговаривало? — спросил Аомине подозрительно. Кисе все больше и больше напоминал Акаши после эксперимента с потусторонней сущностью.

— Я что, больной — с грибами разговаривать? — возмутился Кисе. — Слушай, а пожрать у тебя есть что-нибудь?

— Грибы. Ага. Ладно. Еда скоро будет, а ты прогуляйся пока. — Аомине махнул рукой на запущенный сад. — Проветрись.

Кисе улыбнулся, совсем как нормальный Кисе, а не грибник-маньяк, и послушно побрел в сад. Аомине разжег огонь, порылся в шкафу с зельями и ухнул в порцию Кисе всю склянку эссенции разумности, долил экстрактом пофигизма и валерьянкой. Рагу полыхнуло синим пламенем и выпустило сноп искр.

— Ну, помереть не должен, — пробормотал Аомине себе под нос.

Под окном с громкими ругательствами навернулся Кисе.


End file.
